Segreto Della Pioggia
by Caitlin-Silver
Summary: Human AU. "Most people consider rain to be a nuisance; that they'd be much better off with a sunshine filled day instead of a dreary and rainy day. Though, Lovino wasn't most people and, unlike most people, he considered the rain his savior. The secret of the rain is that, after the storm has finished, it leaves way for new hope; the hope that is his personal happiness." Spamano.


Um, well I'm sleep deprived (been up over 24 hours here) and I was thinking a lot about rain lately so. . . I figured, why not? Besides, Raine is my middle name. Literally and yes, it's spelled Raine. It's the only part of my name that I really like XD

I rated it T for a few swearwords but they are nothing major. So, don't fret if you aren't the age limit.

The story is quite vague in itself but I wanted to write a story in this kind of style. Gives more imagination for the reader, ya know?

The title _Segreto Della Pioggia_ means Secret of the Rain. I used Google Translate for that so if it's wrong, lemme know!

Disclaimer: I don't own anything, obviously. Don't sue me, I'm poor.

Warning: I'm sure there are errors. When are there not in a story? Plus, like I said, I'm sleep deprived. Point out any error you see and I'll fix 'em when I wake up later.

_–Caitlin-Silver_

* * *

><p>What are the first words that come to mind when you hear the word 'rain'?<p>

Cold? Wet? Dreary? Loneliness? Depression? Melancholy? Suffocation? – _yes,_ those are some words that people would normally think of. Rain wasn't exactly a popular weather because of what people associated with it. People preferred happy rays of sunshine; nice and warm weather, something uplifting to their spirits. People believed the sun to be beautiful. It brought them their happy days, after all, right? No one wanted it to be rainy outside! It took away people's plans for the day; plans to go out with friends, spend time with family, go on a date, perhaps. . .

Perhaps Lovino was strange for believing that rain was his savior. Yes, it _did_ make him feel sad and unhappy; or rather, it added onto to his depressing emotions. Lovino didn't consider his life to be very happy and full of joy. No, not him, not him at all. He was simply a depressed, lonely, individual – why wouldn't he be, after all, what with his little brother always garnering everyone's attention? – and never felt the need to actually attempt to be happy. Happiness, he felt, belonged to the people who loved the sun; people who wanted to feel loved and love in return. People like Feliciano, for instance.

Why did he feel that he didn't deserve happiness? He wasn't sure, exactly, but he felt it began when he was a child and was only beginning elementary school. Lovino had arrived at school with his overly bubbly brother. Lovino hadn't wanted to go but his parents had told him he had no choice in the matter. He wasn't a people person by far, like Feli was, and so he had started his day off in a foul mood. Through the events of the day, he had managed to snap at a few individuals and had gotten a time out. It upset but he figured he would apologize the next day. His mother had told him that it wasn't wise to take his anger out on other people but, by that point, the other children had already started avoiding him; isolating him from their games and small cliques. Feliciano was accepted by everyone easily and Lovino couldn't help but feel upset with jealousy.

No one wanted to be his friend. He had tried to apologize to those he had been mean to but they had shrugged him off, calling him mean names in return, and strutting off with their friends, as if mocking him. Feli had tried to make him feel better but his comforting had only made him more bitter.

When he had returned home from school the next day, he had cried to his mother and told him everyone. She smiled sadly and told him it was best to ignore it while stroking his head lovingly. What else _could_ she tell him? "It will be okay _tesoro._ Do not pay them any mind; if they do not wish to be your friend, then they are missing out!"

His mother had always been his best friend and she always knew what to say to help him feel better.

Even with her comforting words, things only began to become worse for Lovino. The other kids in school began picking on him, calling him names, spreading rumors. . . He didn't know why. All because he had snapped at a few people on the first day of school? He had said he was sorry so why were the other children still holding it against him?

Years ticked by – slowly; agonizingly – yet things never got better for him. So, Lovino began to act like how they treated him; a rude, selfish, arrogant, brat. That was how they made him out, wasn't it? If that was what they wanted from him, then so be it, he decided.

By the time he entered High School, everyone had already heard of him at some point. A person either fell into one category; someone who ignored him, or someone who picked on him. Feliciano had tried – _still_ trying – to get people to leave him alone but Lovino told him to stay out of his business. "I don't need your Goddamn help, Feli, I can manage _fine_ on my own," was what he had claimed. It wasn't because he didn't like his brother, not at all, but because he feared for his safety. If people picked on him then they would surely pick on Feli as well if he tried to stick up for him.

Lovino wouldn't allow that.

More time passed on and, eventually, he reached his Junior year of High School. By now, most people fell into the 'ignore him' category and very few actually attempted to pick on him. Once, maybe twice, a week someone would try, but by then it had become pretty much non-existent.

Then _he_ came into the picture. _He_ who fit neither category. _He_ who had made Lovino feel happiness for the first time since he was a child. _He_ whom Lovino considered to be his rain; his savior.

Lovino had always considered rain as his happiness and savior. It added onto his sorrows but, at the end of it all, it made him feel at ease. The world was beautiful after it rained; the water would gleam on surfaces and make them shine in the now present sunlight. Rain renewed the world and it renewed Lovino's feelings. Where once he was sad, he would now feel a glimmer of hope; something he could look forward to after a rainy day. Rain made things grow, did it not?

Antonio was his rain; _is _his rain; his glimmer of hope; his something to look forward to; his _tomorrow._

How it happened? Lovino didn't know. All he knew was that an overly cheerful Spaniard had transferred to their school one day and made it his personal mission to befriend the grumpy Italian. Many times he had responded with a polite and blunt "Fuck off!" but it didn't deter his pursuer any; it seemed to make him even more determined and that frightened him. Lovino had never encountered such a person before.

Lovino had no choice but to eventually befriend him. People had warned Antonio about him, saying that he should steer clear of Lovino at all times, but Antonio promptly ignored them. Lovino had asked him why he hadn't heeded their warnings. "Because," he had said, "I can be friends with who I want. They don't run my life; my business is my business and their business is their business." Lovino had felt there was more the Spaniard wasn't telling him but he had left it at that.

A year came and passed and Antonio was still his only friend. Though, Antonio seemed to push their friendly boundaries more often than not and it only made Lovino even more scared than he already had been. Hugging was a normal thing between them but each day, Lovino noticed, Antonio was more and more reluctant to end their embraces. It didn't help that his face would flush red and Antonio would call him a tomato.

Kissing of each others cheek? That _definitely_ wasn't a norm. Antonio was lucky Lovino let him hug him all the time; Lovino loathed physical contact. The first time his cheerful friend had kissed his cheek, he promptly paused in his actions. Lovino had been trying to erase a wrong answer on his homework cheek and was unaware of that Spanish bastard stalking closer. When he did notice, it had already been too late and he dropped his eraser in shock, hearing it 'thump!' onto the floor. "W-w-what the _Hell? Antonio?_"

"Happy Friendaversary, Lovi~"

"Friendaversary? What the fuck is a _Friendaversary?_"

Antonio visibly pouted. "Lovi! It's been exactly one year since we met! Thus, it's our Friendaversary!"

Lovino shook his head in disbelief. "Dumbass, I didn't even agree to be your friend the first day we met! And why did you kiss me on the cheek?!"

"Yes you did; you just didn't realize it!" Lovino failed to notice that Antonio didn't answer his other question.

More time passed and eventually they went on to graduate High School. Antonio had told him that day that he would be returning to his home in Spain. "I'm sorry, Lovi," he said with a sad smile. "I'll be gone for a long time and I don't know when I'll be back."

Lovino stayed silent before answering, ". . . When are you leaving?"

"Tomorrow," was the response.

The rest of the day together was spent in silence.

The next day came too fast for Lovino's liking and he had decided to stay in bed and sleep in. That is, until that unbearable idiot decided to call.

"Lovi, meet me in the park? _Please?_"

He, begrudgingly, agreed.

When Lovino had arrived at the park, Antonio was already there, situated in one of the swing set's seats. Lovino could tell he had something on his mind – it was painfully obvious – from the look on his face. He looked troubled. So, being his usual self, Lovino stalked up to him and took the swing next to him and planted himself in it. "So what is it you need?" His tone, while rather rough and cold, held hidden curiosity.

Antonio, who had previously been swinging gently back and forth, stopped. "You know I'm leaving today, right?" Lovino nodded slowly, feeling confused. "I wanted to tell you something before I left, just in case I never see you again."

Antonio stood from his seat and motioned for Lovino to do the same. Once they were properly standing in front of one another, Antonio took hold of Lovino's hands and held them in his larger ones. "Lovino Romano Vargas," he began and then paused, swallowing the dry lump in his throat. "I want you to know that I love you. _Te amo._ I have for so long but I was always too afraid to say because the thought of you rejecting me was terrifying. I didn't think I could take it if you did. . . so, while I still have the chance, I wanted to tell you properly."

It began to rain. A small drizzle at first but as they stood, staring at one another – one too afraid to say anything and the other too nervous to say anything more – the rain turned into a downpour. It felt suffocating. Lovino didn't know what to say – what to do – so he did the only thing that his body would respond to; he ran away.

Water splashed against his pant legs as he ran; his hair stuck to his face as the wetness of the rain clung to his body, but he didn't care. He ran and ran and ran until he finally reached his house.

_Rain always had a way of making itself present when one is sad. . ._

The memories of him running away that day played over and over in his mind as he sat on the same swing set in the same park, reveling in the coldness of the rain that poured down. It rained that day; all day and all night, like it never wanted to cease. He had taken the cowardly way out, he realized, but it was too late to change things. That had happened over _five years_ ago. Antonio had probably forgotten all about him and moved on, which he deserved, especially after what he had done to him.

Lovino was thankful for the rain; it covered up his tears. And yes, as he looked up, a pair of brilliant green eyes stared back into his own amber orbs. For once in his life, Lovino noticed the sun beginning to shine behind them.

_Rain gives way for hope; at the end of the storm is when the sun begins to shine it's brightest. . ._

It is all Lovino can do to say, "_Il mio cuore è solo tuo._"

_It is this very same feeling of hope that he feels when he is with the one he loves most. Sei il sole della mia vita, Antonio._

* * *

><p>Translations:<p>

Il mio cuore è solo tuo (Italian) - My heart is yours.

Sei il sole della mia vita, Antonio - You are the sunshine of my life, Antonio

Translations are rough at best; I found them on some website while looking up Italian phrases. I'm unsure if they are correct or not. If they aren't, tell me, but only if you're a native speaker and you know what's what. I don't want people telling me left and right different things; too confusing DX

Um. . . so yeah, that's that. Bye!

_–Caitlin-Silver_


End file.
